My Neighbour Uchiha Sasuke
by ApplelovesApples
Summary: "I hate you Uchiha" she spat. "No you don't." She raised a brow at that. "If you did, you would have moved years ago." He responded "Trust me, I'll be moving far, far away from you by the end of this year." She glared with her arms crossed over her chest. "Good luck with that" he smirked before walking away. REWRITTEN.


**My Neighbor Uchiha Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

******English is not my first language**

**Hi everyone just wanted to let you guys know that I'm rewriting this, it's going to be completely different from before….I'm pretty sure lol. Anyways my recent review well yeah….have no idea who it is but honestly it pissed me off. **

**Seriously if you don't flipping like my farking story then just say you don't like it, full stop! Not be like ohhhh who taught you how to write? And educate myself and saying this is a shitty story and that they've read many terrible stories on here. As well as how the only people who read and review this, are people who can't read or write a story worth shit! Like WTF! Honestly I could care less if my story is shit as long as there are people out there who like it then I couldn't give an apple about it and if someone's story is so bad, please for the love of an apple just point out their mistakes in a nice or simple way and help them improve. Which this person pointed out but in a more…..ummm just kill me already way -.- **

**Now that I'm done with that. I wanted to say Thank You to this reviewer lol yeah I'm weird. I was actually planning on rewriting this way before this person decided to chew me out. But this reviewer just helped push me forward and to get me back to writing. Heck I could see where this person was coming from, I read it over myself and couldn't help but cringe. I was just down about how they decided to word their words. I honestly don't mind if someone points out my mistakes and on what I need to improve on but please, just be nice about it. Don't be a rotten apple. **

**Lastly Thank you to everyone that are still interested in my work. You guys are amazing! **

**Anyways I hope you guys like this, if not then that's cool too lol.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but glare at the small pink haired girl who was being comforted by his older brother. It honestly wasn't his fault that she tripped. She was just an idiot for not seeing his foot, when she ran by him. He thought it'd be funny to see her trip but he didn't think she'd scraped her knee.

What a dumb, dumb. The whole thing was her fault and now she was crying like a baby.

"Tsk. Stop being such a cry baby" the youngest Uchiha muttered. Sakura who had tears running down her face, glared at the dark haired little boy.

"You're such a meanie Sasuke-Kun"

"I'll rather be a meanie then a cry baby" he smirked.

"Sasuke, that's enough" Itachi spoke, giving his little brother a glare of his own. Sasuke huffed before looking away with a pout upon his lips.

Even though she was mad at him. Sakura couldn't help but giggle, which earned her a death glare from Sasuke. In response, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Would you like a piggy back ride, Sakura-Chan" Itachi offered smiling at the little girl. Sakura couldn't help but nod her head eagerly, her eyes sparking at the thought of getting a piggy back ride.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sight of Sakura getting giddy over a piggy back ride. He was the only one that Itachi gives piggy back rides too. Well not anymore it seems. He growled before stomping away. That was until Itachi told him to wait.

"Sasuke, you're too young to go off on your own."

"No, I'm not Itachi-Niisan. I'm a big boy" He grinned, puffing out his chest while running back to stand beside his older brother. Sakura rolled her eyes "You're shorter than me Sasuke-Kun." She laughed. Sasuke gave her an annoyed look "By an inch, you brat." He yelled.

"Eh, I'm older than you. So you're the brat." The small pinkettte growled while holding onto Itachi.

"By a few months, pinky."

"Still older, chicken butt and stop calling me pinky."

"Stop calling me chicken butt, it's just really spiky. Stupid pinky." He muttered

"I heard that you chicken." She glared down at him.

"You're suppose too." He stated smugly. Itachi sighed; these two were such a handful. Not a day goes by that they don't end up arguing or one of them ends up getting hurt. Even worse when they both get hurt. When that happens, gosh they were the biggest whiners in the world.

"Okay who wants to get some ice-cream?" the older Uchiha suggested, wanting to end their little argument.

"I do Itachi-Chan" Sakura grinned. Itachi groaned at the 'chan' that Sakura always adds to his name. It made him feel girly in a way but since she is such a cutie, he'll make an exception for her.

"I guess but I want tomatoes too, Nii-san" Itachi chuckled at his little brothers love for tomatoes "That's fine, Sasuke." He smiled down at his little brother before looking ahead.

Sasuke couldn't help but grin at the thought of getting his tomatoes. He couldn't wait. Glancing towards Sakura, he smirked. Reaching towards her leg, he gave her a little pinch. Unfortunately for Sasuke that earned him a good kick in the face.

"Ahhh….Sakura, you big meanie." He cried out, holding onto his face as tears ran down his cheeks. Sakura pouted "I didn't mean to, it was an accident Sasuke-Kun besides you pinched me." she whimpered.

Itachi wanted to bang his head against a wall, anything would do really. Right now, he felt like the world's biggest idiot for saying yes to his parents and the Haruno's to looking after Sasuke and Sakura.

They looked so cute and innocent but really, these two six years were far from that. Placing Sakura down gently. He checked his brother's face and cringed from the blood running down his nose.

Since Itachi was busy looking Sasuke over. Sakura cracked a smirk while locking eyes with Sasuke.

"In your face chicken butt" she mouthed before looking around innocently with a huge smile on her lips.

* * *

**A.N:**

Yeah this is completely different from the old version. I know its short but I just wanted everyone that read the old version to see how much of a difference this version is compared to the old one. I know the characters may be out of character but this is my story and I'll write them how I want them to be lol. By the way I know I'm not the the best writer but this is just something I like to do to pass time and escape the real world.

Anyways let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading.

Sorry for any mistakes.

Thank You!

ApplelovesApples


End file.
